<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the Greater Good by Reine (ZombieReine)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851936">For the Greater Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieReine/pseuds/Reine'>Reine (ZombieReine)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>It's basically just really weird smut, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieReine/pseuds/Reine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of meet ups between the luscious Dumbledore and erotic Voldemort</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. For the Greater Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voldemort licked his lipless mouth, leaving drool to trail down his chin as he nearly shoved his flat nose into Dumbledore's ass, sniffing deeply of the hidden treasures awaiting him past the wrinkly orifice. With a greedy, teasing nip he took a wrinkly bit of arse-cheek into his mouth, sucking on it, trying to not get hoarse white hairs stuck between his yellowing teeth. With glee he heard Dumbledore moan in pleasure, awaiting his brutal assault. With an evil grin he decided to tease the old man further by taking his long, reptilian tongue and inserting it far into the mans bumhole, moaning as he slurped at the mans secret fudge, which tasted slightly of lemons, it nearly drove him insane, tasting the mans wasteful essence. With a regretful moan he took out his now brownish tongue, giving the old mans ass one last lick before standing up and showing his thick, veiny shaft and heavily drooping, bald balls proudly.</p><p>He shoved it inside the mans ass, which was leaking slightly from his earlier ministrations, he swirled his large cock around a little, fully coating it in drool and shit, before taking it out and presenting it to the Headmaster, "Suck it." he commanded. Looking down in hateful, lust filled red eyes. The old mans own twinkling blue eyes mirrored his but he still took the large, blue and brown tinted tool into his mouth.</p><p>Dumbledore gagged on the penis, his dentures had been removed earlier, allowing him to nibble it with his gums as he simultaneously licked off his own sewage. He moaned, drool and yellowish cum escaping his mouth in rivulets as he devoured the tasty treat, fondling the balls with gusto. He finally let the limp cock leave his mouth, licked his lips and looked up at his former student and now arch enemy. "Same time next week Tom?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. For the Greater Good Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you know what I mean *winkwink</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voldemort opened his subservient and supple mouth in invitation, his yellowing teeth nibbling on the chewy, wrinkly skin of the Hogwart's Headmaster's shriveled testicles. He couldn't help the moan that escaped the back of this throat at the slightly salty flavor of old man meatballs. His lipless mouth let out a concerto of moans and slurping noises that were making the Headmaster's meat rod grow thick and hard with each suckle of his forbidden laffy taffy.</p><p>"That's enough Tom, it's time for naughty boys to be punished, let's do it like old times." With a twinkle in his eye Dumbledore sashayed away from Voldemort, his saggy goat swaying seductively in a hypnotic motion. Voldemort's red eyes narrowed and he bit his bottom lipless lip, his face clearly going 'unf' as he watched those deflated cheeks jiggle with each step. </p><p>"Should I start with the story you always used to tell me. . . Albus." Voldemort stood up, smirking, his cold fingers reachng forward as he followed the ancient wizard, his digits leaving icy trails down a liver spotted back covered in wirey white hair,"So there was this guy right, named Alucard, and he was a vampire." <br/>Dumbledore shuddered in desire, his knobby hands clenching at his long white beard as a throbbing desire built up within his manhood, sending his nerve endings into a spasmic shudders with every word, "and this vampire had a desire that he couldn't quench." </p><p>Yellowed teeth bit down hard on the Headmaster's frail, wrinkly neck, a crunch could be heard and Dumble's gasped out in pain, another twitch shooting through his meaty sin rod, he would need to see Madame Pomfrey after this session.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>